With increasing development of information industries and networks, the services provided through networks are becoming more and more popular in various applications. For providing intensive network applications, it is needed to employ a great deal of telecommunication equipment to transmit, process and access data. Typically, the telecommunication equipment as well as power supply equipment can be mounted inside an equipment cabinet for protecting the components of the equipment from external influences.
The equipment cabinet has plural compartments for accommodating the telecommunication equipment and the power supply equipment. To facilitate access to the individual equipment for maintenance, repairs and/or upgrades, the equipment is detachably secured to a rack assembly inside the equipment cabinet. Generally, after the telecommunication equipment and the power supply equipment are installed within the rack assembly of the equipment cabinet, a plurality of cables or wires are routed to connect with the power supply equipment and the telecommunication equipment at the rear of the equipment cabinet. However, there has no sufficient space for a technician to remove the rear panel of the equipment cabinet and then route the cables or wires to connect with the equipment at the rear of the equipment cabinet. For example, in a case that the regular maintenance of the telecommunication equipment and the power supply equipment is made, since the available space at the rear of the equipment cabinet is usually insufficient, the equipment cabinet should be shifted or moved to a location with sufficient space for allowing the technician to detach the rear panel of the equipment cabinet and disconnect the cables or wires from the equipment. Until the cables or wires are disconnected from the equipment, the technician can draw out the equipment at the front of the equipment cabinet so as to perform the maintenance tasks. Under this circumstances, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to perform the operations of routing the cables or wires to connect with the equipment or disconnecting the cables or wires from the equipment. Moreover, if wall-mount equipment cabinets are employed, such space requirements are impracticable or impossible for the wall-mount equipment cabinets to achieve the operations of routing the cables or wires to connect with the equipment or disconnecting the cables or wires from the equipment.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved equipment cabinet to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior arts.